FIG. 26 shows an example of the configuration (partial cross section) of a conventional pharmaceutical injection device. The pharmaceutical injection device 900 shown in FIG. 26 comprises a main body case 902 to which a cap 901 is removably attached, a cartridge mount 903 provided inside the main body case 902, and a cartridge mounting detector 904. The main body case 902 is mounted to the cartridge mount 903, and holds in its interior a pharmaceutical syringe 907 filled with a drug 906 to be injected into a body. An injection needle mount 908 for injecting the drug 906 into a body is provided on the front end side of the main body case 902. The mounting detector 904 is provided near the rear end of the cartridge mount 903, and detects the mounting of the pharmaceutical syringe 907 (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
With the above-mentioned conventional pharmaceutical injection device 900, first the pharmaceutical syringe 907 is inserted into the main body case 902, after which a needle is mounted on the front end side of the pharmaceutical syringe 907.
At this point the mounting detector 904 detects whether or not the pharmaceutical syringe 907 has been mounted inside the main body case 902, and thereby detects the mounting of the pharmaceutical syringe 907.
In FIG. 26, the injection needle is shown in a state of not yet having been mounted, and during actual use, the cap 901 is removed to mount the injection needle.